Goodnight and Not Goodbye
by Annemaylover
Summary: When Sakura goes to a school full of creatures of the night, she finds out she has a inner beauty, and a parnter. Will she say good-bye or goodnight? Sucky summary, just read and find out.Its good! Chapter 6 just came out now writing chap 7! :D PLZ REVIEW
1. New School

**Hi readers! I'm a fan of HiHi-Ai's work. I just love it (I also recommend Angels Circle. It will truly make you cry. I know it did to me.) Anyway, she has started doing vampire and Creatures of the night.**

**Now I'm not a fan of vampire stories. Nor am I a fan of creatures of the night. But when I read HiHi-Ai's stories, I FEEL IN LOVE! (I also read Twilight. What can I say; I'm a romantic type of gal)**

**So this story is based on the ideas of HiHi-Ai's. I repeat: _SOME OF THE SUPERNATURAL STUFF IN THIS STORY IS NOT FORM ME. THANK HIHI-AI!_**

**Oh and this Disclaimer will follow suit for all chapters of this DUMB STORY! So you will not see this ever again: DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything related to Naruto. If it was me that owned Naruto, the akatsuki would own the world and I would be their little puppy…I know random. XD**

**ON WIT DA STORY! HoPe YoU eNjOy!  
****  
**Sakura's P.O.V

"Hon, please don't be so stubborn. You'll probably like the school." My mom said, not understanding the problem.

"Why do I have to go in the first place?" I yelled from the back seat of the family car.

"It will be a good experience for you. You'll make good friends there and everyone will like you." She assured. But I didn't listen.

"You don't know that. And how am I supposed to fit in when I'm going in the middle of the second semester!" Mom frowned in the rear view mirror.

"You know we had to move because of the bank business, Sakura! Stop acting like you're not a lady!" I just lowered in my seat looking out the window.

My mom had announced about me going to Kotonaru Academy 2 weeks ago. It's for the rich and all. But I HATE rich people. In fact, I just can't stand them. So I pretty much hate some of my family members. They want the best for me and all that crap.

They, also, want me to become lady like as well! I think that's pushing it too far.

So because of it, I'm coming here. "If your manners were better you could of stayed home and you would have been home schooled," said my mom, "But since you've decided not to do what me and your father tell you to do, you're going to school." I didn't say a thing. I just sat there huffing and puffing. What a school year this is going to be.

"We are here." I looked up from my thoughts and instantly…

Hated it.

As I walked out of the car, I took a nice view of just the school itself. It looked more like a castle than anything. Very dark and ominous. It just gave me chills just looking at it. Then a women and a blue-haired girl came up to me. They were both nicely dressed. And I hated that.

What I also hated was the fact that the girl was staring at me. Like I was the first diamond she had ever seen. Do I have something on my face or am I just that ugly?

"See you later, Hon! Call me when you get the chance." With that she got in the car and drove off, leaving all my luggage right next to me. 'Bye mom.'

"Hello, Ms. Haruno, and welcome to Kotonaru Academy!"

**Yep the first Chapter is done. I no suckish, right. But its just the beginning. I want to know what you guys think.**

**Now the Story is based on the title witch is based on the song Goodnight by Evanescence. Its really beautiful. It may not look like the story isn't based on the song but it is. It just hasn't popped up yet.**

**I would like some feed back plz. Because I will not continue until I get at least 1 or 2 comments for each chapter. So plz review.**

**~Annemaylover :3**


	2. Not Alone

**Sorry 4 this coming out SO late! Eclipse was coming out so me and my mom (were Twilighters;)) were looking at all the trailers and looking at the movies before we saw the movie. And then the movie was at 12:01 am. Probably to set the mood. But yh. The lateness was for Twilight: Eclipse. Sorry**

**But you Twilighters NEED TO SEE THAT MOVIE! IT'S AWSOME!**

**On WiTh ThE StOrY!**

Nobodies P.O.V.

"Welcome, Ms. Haruno, to Kononaru Academy." Said the nicely dressed woman. She bowed with respect. For the principle had and unusual guest. She looked her up and down twice but she was still the same. Her blood red shirt with black swirls in the right corner. She had on dark denim skinny jeans with a silver chain hanging from the belt loops. Pitch black sneakers. She also noticed that every other accessory was pitch black. Never has this happened before over at Kotonaru Academy. And of course she was surprised but didn't show it.

"Nice to be here." Said Sakura. She had a pleasing smile on which didn't make the lady worry a lot, but it still mad her worried.

The girl next to the principle was showing much worry. Like the principle, she was surprised about her appearance. She didn't change or anything because she was already like that. But is that impossible? How?

"Konan, Please show our new student around." Konan nodded to the command of her principle. But then the lady stopped her. "Tell her what will happen before you go in, and make sure she's always by your side." Sakura hesitated as the principle spoke to the blue haired girl. She wasn't sure of all this. Like she said, the place gives her the creeps.

"Be good girls." And with that, she went away into the school. But Sakura thought she saw a flash of light when she went in. A little scary.

"Alright, Sakura, right?" Sakura nodded. "My name is Konan." Konan held out her hand and Sakura gladly took it. "This is Kotonaru Academy. Where nothing is the same." Sakura still didn't understand why it was called 'different'.

"Now, before we go inside, I would advise you to not stare at the guys with the blazing red eyes. Also don't scream." _What? What is she talking about? _Sakura thought."Yeah, I know, it's weird. What I mean is everything thing i-" Konan stopped. What did she just hear? Did she…? No she didn't. She couldn't have.

"What? Is there something wrong?" Sakura asked.

"No nothing." Konan answered. "Now, I was saying that everything here is _different. _Just please, don't scream."

"Umm…okay…I think?" Konan became giddy. "Good. Now let's go!"

"Wait!" Sakura called from Konan pulling at her arm. "What about my things?"

"Oh don't worry. Your things will be in your room by the time we're done with this tour." Sakura nodded and let her new 'friend' drag her to the door.

"Now hold my hand, this is your first time so hold on tight." Sakura did what she was told, but being very cautious as to what might happen. When the two stepped through the door they stood there for awhile. What Sakura thought was wind, rushed pasted her face, a light flashed, making the pinkette blind. Then they started to walk again.

"Welcome to Kotonaru Academy!" Sakura looked up and couldn't believe her eyes. What caught her eye first was the fact that Konan changed into a witch. Well at least that's what Sakura thought, since she was dressed like one. Then when she turned her head, she saw boys with red and orange eyes. White people floating everywhere and going through walls. People who either dressed with fur or who had fur. Things going form one shape or form to another. Vampires. Ghost. Werewolves. Shape shifters. Witches. All are creatures of the night.

"Wow… I think I'm gonna have second thoughts on this school. This the most-"

"Wierdest place you've been to. We're ugly. We know. Get used to it." Konan said. Like she's heard it before.

"No." Konan was surprised. "This place is awesome." Konan giggled. "Well, that's a first. Everyone who is in this school said that they thought that this place was the worst, they wanted to leave,we're ugly…you get the picture." Rolling her eyes, both girls heard a call for Konan.

"Hey gals! Who is this?" A masked man came up to the girls. His mask was orange and swirled. Sakura thought he was weird first sighting.

"Hey Madara! This is Sakura. A new student. Sakura this is Madara. He's a shape shifter." Sakura thought there was something off about this guy. Like he was hiding something.

"Cool." Pinkie held out her hand. "It's nice to meet you." Madara gladly took it. "Nice to meet you too Sakura."

Konan excused her and Sakura so that they could continue their tour around the school. As they walked off, Madara just stared at them. Like something was wrong or they had something on their shoe.

_Why is everybody staring at me?_

As the tour continued, Sakura began to ask herself that more and more. Every hallway stared at her like they wanted to eat her but at the same time they didn't want to touch her. Were they afraid of her? Did she do something wrong? Or was it just because she was a new student? Maybe, this school didn't get new students often.

"Is something wrong?" Konan asked, seeing that she hasn't paid attention to her talking about the school ever since they left Madara.

"No, no! I'm fine-"

"You don't look fine." Konan said.

"Well I think she looks sexy." They turned their heads to a ghost as white as the moon. But his eyes were so beautiful, and bright pink. He came walking (or more like floating) up to the girls. But before the ghost could say something else, Konan slapped him on the head.

"Nice to fuckin' see you too Konan! Damn!"

"Damn nothing! What's with you? You don't even know her!"

"Well," He put one of his arms around Sakura'swaist as he lifted her chin up with his fingers. This made her blush and the fact that his arms weren't seeping through her made her blush even more, "maybe we should start getting to know each other better." She pushed him off, still blushing.

"Not if I had a choice of falling off a cliff first." Hidan and Konan started chuckling when Sakura had a 'what?' face on.

"Then you'll become a ghost, stupid he'll still have contact with you." Konan said, in between chuckles.

Oh, yeah. She forgot. Sakura will have to get used to all of this supernatural stuff. Even though she's seen all the movies of creatures of the night she never believed in them, really. She just thought it was a waste of time. That-

"Hey Konan!" 3 guys came up to the small group. 2 of them, Sakura could already tell what they were, vampires. Their eyes and appearances gave it away. The other one was a mystery.

"Hey Pein! Itachi. Sasori." She wrapped her arms around the orange vampire's waist and lightly kissed him on the lips. But Sakura wasn't paying attention. She was too busy looking at the other vampire with red eyes. He looked too familiar. Like she's seen him from somewhere. Then a statement came into her mind

'_Don't look at the guys with the piercing red eyes.'_

She quickly looked away, thinking the things that could happen. Seducing, taking advantage off, might even kill her.

"If you want me to, I'll do that. But I'll doubt you would want me to." Sakura shot a glance at him. _What? Did he…?_

"Yes I did. Too much for you?" She quickly shock her head then smiled.

"I actually think it's pretty cool." The vampire was a little surprised to hear that. When you think back on all the other new students that came here, they thought everything was so strange and that everyone was cursed. This one was different, for some reason. Just like him…

"Why the hell do I have to do it, Jashin damn it?" Yelled Hidan.

"Because I have to do other things. And take care of Sakura." _She acts like I'm an uncontrollable 5 year-old. _Sakura thought, Itachi chuckled.

"Why can't other people fuckin' do it. Why the hell does it have to be-?"

"Just go do it Hidan. You're giving this vampire a headache." Said Pein. "Fine." Hidan just floated away, into a wall, as he mumbled something no one could here.

"Alright! To my room!" Yelled Konan. Sakura didn't know what 'my room' was so shejust tag along in the back. The red head was right next to Sakura.

"So how do you like the school so far?" He asked. Though, he probably knew the answer to it.

"This place is so cool! I never thought a place like this ever existed." Sakura said. She was smiling a big sunny smile at the red head, which made him blush a little. But he bumped that aside.

"The name's Sasori." He said, holding out his hand. She took it without any hesitation. "And I'm actually glad you like this place. Most people hate it." OK now that was like the 3rd time someone had said that people didn't like this place immedatly. How could someone not like a place that was so _amazing. _And speaking of amazing...

"What are you?" Sasori chuckled and pointed to Sakura. At first, Sakura thought that Sasori was getting farther away. But to her surprise, she was actually going farther away. No, _higher_ away.

"Wow... your a... witch... wow this is cool!" Sakura was laughing a giggling like she got her first doll as she floated to where Sasori directed her. Then...

"OW! Bitch, watch were your fucking going!" Hidan was hanging upside down scratching his head while Sakura was upward (literately). Both met at the ceiling.

"Sasori, you bastard, put her ass down!" Sasori only sighed putting Sakura down. Konan came to where Hidan was floating.

"So? Where is he?"

"Oh don't get your pants all shitty, he's walking to the damned dorm right now."

"Well lets go."

-Line- XD

When they got to the dorm, everyone went inside except for Sakura and Konan. Konan said she had to talk to Sakura about something.

"OK what is it?" asked Sakura.

"Your about to meet Deidara." Konan answered.

"Oh cool! what is he?"

"That's the problem," Konan tooka deep breath, "I can't say."

"Huh? Why not?"

_This girl asks alot of questions. _Konan thought. "Well what Deidara is... he's not proud of."

"?" Sakura was confused. How could he not like something so different and amazing.

"It's because he's the only one of his kind. No one else is like him. So he's not depressed but he really grumpy. So don't ask him what he is either."

"Oh... ok." Sakura really wanted to know. But she tossed that aside and left it alone.

When they went inside, everyone Sakura meant today was sitting around the flat-screen. Sasori, who Sakura thought was 'Deidara', and Hidan, sitting upside-down on the right couch. A very bulky dude and a black-and-white dude that looked like he could eat something, or somebody. They were in the middle. The left couch had a blue guy, Itachi and Pein.

"Hey guys." Everyone said 'hey' in unison without looking away from the T.V.

"That's Kakuzu," the bulky man nodded in Sakura's direction. "That's Kisame, "The blue guy waved and Sakura waved back. "That's Zetsu," the black-and-white guy did a solute without looking away from the T.V. Then Konan sighed and pointed to the Blondie. "That is Deidara." When Sakuramet eyes with the blond, she couldn't look away from him

His silky blond hair the only covered up on side of his face was as bright as the sun. While his eyes were a beautiful light blue. On top of that, he was tan with muscles. MY GOD! A six-pack! He was just beautiful. Never has Sakura seen something so beautiful. In fact, everybody she was around was beautiful, even the freaky looking ones. But Deidara stood out more.

The weirdest thing was, Sakura also felt standy-outish too. He stared at her but quickly looked away. _Weirdo, _Sakura thought. But then she thought why was she standing here, when she could be unpacking.

"Oh, Konan, where are my bags?" Sakura asked her.

Down that hallway. You bags will be at the end of it to your left. Get comfortable."

"Thanks." And the pinkette was on her way. But she couldn't help out look at Deidara again. He was just so stunning.

When Sakura got into her room she saw how dark it was. This school really lives up to their name.

The walls were painted red and black stripes as for the rug and ceiling it was black. In fact, everything except the 2 walls were black. Well, take that back. The window and the bathroom were totally different. The whole bathroom was either beige or white. Nothing more or less. The window border was a deep purple. This is going to have to get a great deal of getting used to.

Sakura put the bags on her new bed and started unpacking. But she thought it was a little too quiet. So she brought out her MP3 player, turned it to the song she wanted, and started to hum to it.

_*PECK* *PECK*_

A bird was pecking at the window trying to get in. Finally happy to have some company, she gladly opened the window, letting the bird in and sing to it.

Ever since she was little, Sakura could sing. In fact, she _loved _to sing. She would sing where ever she went. But the only problem with that was she got attention. Now, you know your good when you have a little crowd cheering you on. But when your crowd is very selective, then there is something wrong. Every time Sakura sung, boys would try to ask to marry her **(A/N: Yes even when they were 5 or 6 years old) **and animals would crowd around her like it was a Snow White movie. So Sakura never had real friends. She would use the animals as friends. They would care for her and she would care for them. The girls were all jealous of her and the boys would trample her. So she would be with the animals. She would sneak off and tell her mom that she was going with a group of friends. Or if her mom would ask if she could invite some of them, she would say they were sick.

_*knock* *knock*_

"Go. Come tomorrow ok?" Sakura whispered to the bird. It chirped and flew away. "Come in." Konan came barging in.

"Oh. My. God. What were you listening to? It was so beautiful!" Sakura blushed. No one ever said that she sounded beautiful. Not even her mother. Which was a shame because she would sing or hum right in front of her.

"That was...uh...me." Konan eyes were as big as watermelons. Did she just say that? Maybe... no... it can't be. Konan thought she should investigate into this.

"So how long have you sung for?" With that, the conversation of music and Sakura's singing started.

.-.

"So every time you opened your mouth, boys and animals follow you around like lost puppies?"

"Like I'm their mother."

"Mmmmm... interesting." Konan thought it was very interesting. _All the things that are happening to Deidara are happening to her. Maybe He's not alone _Konan thought. _Maybe he won't have to suffer. I'll find out sooner or later._

_*BANG* *BANG* *CRACK* *SCREAM*_

"Oh gosh. Tobi's here." Konan said, rather annoyed

"Umm... Tobi?"

"Yeah. Tobi is friend of ours. He's a shape shifter. And also Madara's twin brother **(A/N: Yeah, I thought it would suit best. I wanted to have both in the story. They are twins because of the mask. Nobody knows about thier apperances.) **2 weeks ago, He appeared as a box in the front door. We told Hidan to open it. When he did, Tobi changed into a monkey and jumped on Hidan's face. Last week, Hidan put bees in frontof Tobi's door at his dorm. So when ever Tobi shape-shifted, he would be that with a lot of bumps everywhere. So now Tobi is probablyly getting back at Hidan for what he did."

"Oh my! Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No, unless you want to help Hidan with his next plan to make Tobi feel scared." Konan said with a grin Sakura thought Konan should never have on her face. It looked too scary

"Well, I'll just come just in case." Both went out the door down the hallway.

"WHEN I GET MY FUCKIN' HANDS ON YOU BITCH, YOU'LL REGRET EVEN LIVING!" Well, we know that Tobi did it to Hidan.

When the girls got to the opening, Kakuzu and Itachi were holding Hidan like it was nothing while a orange-masked man stood on the other side of the room, taunting him.

"Wow, Hidan-baka is so strong." 'Tobi' taunted some more.

"BITCH-" Then Hidan was punched in the stomach by Pein.

"Come on. Your really getting worked up over that?" Pein asked as he pointed to Tobi. Tobi looked like a 5-year-old kid that was just praised over cleaning up his room so fast. Hidan, still mad at what ever Tobi did to him, floated away and through a wall while, once again, mumbling something no one could hear.

But Sakura wasn't fazed by this. For she was looking at a Fazioli **(A/N: Yes, that is a brand of a piano. I tried to look up one that was expensive.) **One of the most expensive piano's in the world.

"Oh. My. Gosh." Everybody turned their heads towards Sakura like something was wrong. When really she was the most happiest person alive, "You guys have a Fazioli? Where did you get it. It must of cost a ton!" She walked over to the piano looking and touching the sides.

"We just got last month because someone was begging us to get it." Kakuzu said, looking over at Deidara. "And why you play or something?"

"Yeah-"

"And she can sing to."Konan announced to everyone, which Sakura was happy to see as everyone had wide eyes.

"You sing? and Piano?" Deidara asked, Sakura nodded. Then, here comes "overly excited".

"OOHH! Tobi wants to hearSakura-chan play! Please?" _I don't even know who thia guys is. Is this the same smart guy that tricked Hidan nt he first place?_

"Oh please do. What Tobi just did gave everyone a headache. Maybe you could calm us." Everyone in the room nodded at that staement. Whenever Tobi did something to someone, that person would over react, and give headaches to everyone. So some soothin music would help.

"OK... what shoudl I play?" Sakura said sitting down on the bench. Everyone was thinking until Konan and Deidara thought up the same thing.

" A lullaby." They looked at eachother and nodded. Konan continued. "Yeah, a lullaby. Do you know any?"

"Come one you guys dont-" Sasori was cut off by Sakura

"No it's okay. I know 2 but if you guys want to soothed I'll do the one my mom used to sing to me when I was little."

Deidara sat next to Sakura "Alright lets hear it." She blushed and said, "Ok." And she started to sing and play...

_Goodnight_

_Sleep tight_

_No more tears_

_In the morning_

_I'll be here_

_And when we say good night_

_Dry your eyes_

_Because we say goodnight_

_And not goodbye_

_We say goodnight_

_And Not goodbye_

When Sakura finished and looked up, she saw the same bird that she let in a few minutes ago and astonished looks. Deidara was the first one to speak.

"I'm not alone."

**OH MY GOLLY GAWD! THE SECOND CHAPTER IS _FINALLY_ DONE! Now let me tell you why it took so long:**

**1) I was having trouble with what I was going to write until I had a dream.**

**2) Dad thought I was on the computer a lot so he grounded me. I was sneaking on here. But thanks to Mommy, I got back on. So this one is dedicated to my reviews and Mommy LOVE YOU MOMMY! :3**

**3) I went to Delaware for the 4th of July last weekend.**

**4) My brother was getting on the computer all of a sudden (yes, we only have a family, well except for mummy. she has her own laptop, thats what I used)**

**5) And the most important (which should of been first) TWILIGHT SAGA: ECLIPSE CAME OUT! **

**So yeah, I'M SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT GUYS TT^TT! But I hope you guys still love me.**

**And speaking about love, I would _love_ some reviews from you lovey readers. **

**Hoped you liked it. R&R**

***While I was proof reading this, I found out that something could accutally be confusing. Sorry if that happens. Plz, if u have any questions, ask away. I will answer as soon as possible.***

**~Anemaylover :3**


	3. First day of school, YAY?

**Yeah chap 3! I really have nothing to say so...**

**On WiTh ThE sToRy!**

* * *

"I'm not alone." Everyone was speechless. Could she actually be an...

Angel?

While everyone is still stunned by all this, Sakura has no idea what is happening. _Why did they all stop? Maybe I am horrible..._

"Don't say such a thing." Itachi said. "You have a beautiful voice. None of us are even think that." Sakura was confused and angry.

"Then what are you guys thinking? Your just going to leave me hanging? I have no idea what's going on here!" Konan ignored what Sakura said.

"What do we do? We don't know if the principle knows? Does her mom know about this?"

"And most importantly," Pein chimed in, "Does _she_ know what she is?" Everyone stopped and looked at her. The thought of 'seducing' came back into her mind.

"W-Why are y-you guys looking a-at me that way?" Sakura stuttered.

Deidara sighed. "Should we even tell her?" Sasori shook his head.

"She didn't freak when we thought she would freak before. She'll probably be happy about this too."

"But she hasn't gone to school yet. She doesn't even know the basics of anything." protested Itachi. Everyone nodded in agreement and turned around to where Sakura was sitting. I repeat: _was_ sitting.

_*BANG*_

"We ignored her a little too long." Everyone sighed and started to think up a plan.

.-.

"Forget them tonight. I'm asking questions. Probably important questions! And what did they do, ignore me! Jerks." The bird just nuzzled on Sakura's cheek. "You won't keep secrets from me right?" The bird chirped excitedly. Sakura giggled. "Alright. so you'll be my new friend." The bird started to fly around. It did loops and turns, it even flipped from one place. Sakura thought this would be a nice time to finish unpacking so she did (while singing, of course). After everything was put away, Sakura got ready for bed.

_Maybe things would be better tomorrow. Itachi, tell them __I forgive them. Just don't do the again, and next time tell me instead of keeping it from me._

-Next day-

Sakura did her normal routine of "getting up in the morning". Shower, brush teeth, brush hair, cloths, and supplies. When she was about to go and eat breakfast she found out that something was strange. No one has said a thing...

So she went to the kitchen only to see Deidara, Tobi, Sasori, Hidan, and Konan eating breakfast.

"Um... hey guys." Everyone said 'hey' unison. Then nothing else. So she grabbed a cup a coffee. Still nothing. After everyone was done with breakfast, no one talked. Sakura was mad but concerned, so she stopped everyone before they went out the door.

"Alright, spill it! Whats up? No one has said a thing. Not even Tobi. Which is impossible, considering that I've only known him for 30 minutes tops. Why aren't you guys talking?" Everyone shook their heads 'no'. "I'm not buying it." Then it hit her.

"If you guys are not trying to talk to me so I won't become angry like last night, your mistaken. I have a very high temper and this isn't helping." Sakura cruelly said. Showing that, yes, 'I have a high temper, and, yes if you don't tell me whats going on this instant then I will have to break someones neck this instant.' Everyone stiffened.

"Tobi is sorry, don't hurt Tobi!" said the overly excited man. Everyone nodded in agreement. "We are all sorry." Hidan just scoffed.

"I'm not. I'm just trying not to get my ass wiped-"

"By a girl, un." Deidara concluded, rolling his eyes.

"Hey, it's not my fault I'm a he-she!" Everyone backed away, leaving the fouled-mouth ghost alone. Knuckles started to crack in Sakura's direction.

"So," another crack, "I'm a he-she, huh?" A black era was forming around the Pinkette.

"Shit!"

-(in Spongebobannouncer voice) 1 minute later XD-

"So can anyone help me with my classes?" Sasori took them, ignoring Hidan and his bruises. _I'm surprised the idiot didn't use his powers. _Sasori thought. Then he chuckled. Which scared everyone that was in the same room as him. When Sasori chuckled like that he was truly happy or he was thinking of something dark and mean.

"Sasori no Danna..." Deidara hesitantly asked.

"No, no, I'm just happy." Everyone 'fewed'. "Deidara you have fun with her." Sakura's face turned a deep pink.

The blonde took the paper, "Let me see... ARE YOU SERIOUS?"

"What?" Sakura wanted to know.

"Your in every class with him." Konan said, looking over his shoulder, even thought she didn't know how-

Oh yeah, witch power.

"No, not in every class. The last class is the only class were not in the same class." **(A/N: Wow, that was very confusing -_-'')**

Sakura fummed, "Well is there something wrong with being in the same class." She felt as mad a Deidara for a moment.

The blonde sighed, "No, there isn't..." _He's so weird. _Sakura thought.

"Well, if there _isn't_ a problem, lets go." With that, everyone went.

-Back of the School-

As they entered the school, Sakura couldn't help but get the wierd feeling this wasn't going to be the best first day of school. In fact, she felt 'watched'.

"Hey", Sakura looked up at the blond, "You ok?" She must of been making those weird faces when she thinks.

"Yeah, I'm ok."

"Alright, well, are first class is this way." So he lead her to the class, leaving Sasori and the other behind.

When Sakura got into the room, there wasn't a teacher. Instead, a bunch of Deidara's fan-girls glomped **(A/N:Is that even a word?) **him, taking him away from the pinkette.

"Dei-kun!"

"How are you Dei-kun?"

"You look so nice today Dei-kun!"

"Want to come over here Dei-kun?"

Then one comment made Sakura fum.

"Who's the bitch, Dei-kun?"

'Dei-kun' held the angry girl back as colorful words filled the room. Then she calmed down and glared at him.

"And my I ask why didn't you do anything?" He just shrugged.

"I have my ways of doing things." This made Sakura angrier.

"What is that supposed to mean?" One of the fan-girls came and grabbed Deidara's arm.

"Come on, Dei-kun! You don't want to be around this thing." Sakura twitched in annoyance as Deidara flicked her off like it was nothing. Soon, the girls were 'crying'.

"What's wrong Dei-kun? D-Did we do something wrong?" Nothing. "Dei-kun?" Silence. After that, they left him alone, fake-crying and gossiping.

"Wow." Sakura didn't know he could be so mean. Once again, he shrugged.

"Like I said, I have my way of doing things." The room was hushed down by a teacher. He had spiky silver-white hair and his eyes were 2 different colors. One black the other red. His nose and mouth were covered up so Sakurathoughthewas the keep it to himself type. She didn't know how she cameup with that logic but she did.

"Sorry class, but you wouldn't believe the day I've had so far. There was this lady that was driving slow because she-"

"LIAR!" The whole class said in unison.

"Does this happen often?" Sakura whispered to Deidara. They were sitting side-by-side on the 4th row, Sakura at the window Deidara right next to her.

"Yep almost everyday, really." he said with a slight chuckle. After that, they didn't talk. But listening to the teacher wasn't fun either. He was just talking about the basics of Magic. Even though Sakura needed that information, this didn't tell her what she was...

_As long as nobody messes with me today, I'll be fine. Especially those Fan-girls. _Sakuralookedbehind her to where the girls were sitting at. The gave her a death glare and went back to his gossiping. Being careful not to get caught by the teacher.

_Let me rephrase that: as long as the 'whores' don't mess with me, I'll be fine._

After an hour of 'Magic talk', the bell rang giving the signal that it was time to go to the next class. But it was only 30 minutes in between so that wasn't a problem. But what was a problem was that Deidara left her.

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

What just happened. One minute I'm with the blond and the next I'm not. Where did he go? I need him...

Well not in that content.

I don't remember anything Konan said when she was giving me the tour around the school. He's in almost all of my classes. He's the only one that can help me without me getting fried up by some witches magic or ripped apart my some werewolf or getting nauseous while a vampire suck the living lights out of me, literately. Then my thoughts were cut short by a collide withsome dude.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I looked up to see a blond with gorgeous blue eyes, just like Deidara's, looking down at me. "Let me help you up." He held out his hand and I gladly took it. He seems nice. A person that won't leave you in the middle of the hallway to fend for themselves. "That was some fall. Didn't mean to do that."

"You dobe! Look what you did! That what you get for running." Said a ravened haired-boy. Thought he looked familiar. Then everything stopped.

"Sakura?"

"Sasuke?" Sasuke came and gave me a bear hug and I did the same.

"Oh my God! How have you been?"

"Great! How have you been? You stopped sending me letters like last month. I was getting worried!"

"I was transferring here. I had to get used to everything. They said I couldn't write for some reason. How's your mom?"

"The same rich gal she's always been." As the conversation keep going on and on, the blond stood there dumb-fonded. I forgot about him. Sasuke noticed and introduced him.

"Sorry. This is Naruto, my friend. He's also the one that forgets things and goes running off somewhere without giving anyone a warning as to where he's going or when he's coming past you." Sasuke said darkly, looking at the blond with annoyance.

"Hey, I least he said I'm sorry." Anime tears came running down his face. Sasuke shook his head.

"Anyway, where are you going?" I took out a sheet of paper with my classes and times listed on it. I scanned.

"Um... Witches 101." Then, my hand met my forehead. I feel so stupid. Why didn't I just look at my paper to find out what I was. Sasuke didn't get it.

"Something wrong, Sakura-chan?" I snapped out of it.

"No nothing, Sasuke-kun. So, can you help me with getting there?" He nodded.

"Yeah, I have the class next to yours. Were wolf control." My head snapped at him. I didn't see any sign of him being a a werewolf.

"My hair is the only sign." He said like he was reading my mind.

"Oh."

"Your hair is a dead give away too."

"What does that mean?" I asked, confused.

"Only witches have colorful hair and/or eyes. You have both so it's a dead giveaway." I took note of that, just in case I need it later.

"So, how did you get here?" He just shrugged.

"My brother tricked me saying that if I didn't get over here I was going to die." I giggled.

"Was it true?" He gawf-ed

"Not even close. He just said I didn't have to be here after I was all ready, with a good gun at that, to beat someone senseless."

Wait didn't he hate his brother or something? He left him when he was 7 the after he's parents were killed my someone. No one till this day knows who did. But Sasuke thought it was his brother. why would he listen to his brother if he disliked him. Who was his brother any way?

"Hey Sasuke."

"Hey, Itachi."

My eyes went wind. "Itachi! Your Sasuke's brother?" I was baffled. **(A/N: One of my many favorite words XD)**

"Yeah. You didn't know that?" I shook my head. Then Itachi was looking around like he was hearing a small voice saying 'Come to me.'

"Saki-chan," I blushed at my new nickname from the very stern. Who new I could break him, "Where's Deidara? Sasori told me he was with you."

"I don't know. I thought you would know where he was." Itachi shook his.

"Are you talking about the long haired blond?" Naruto said. Once again, I didn't know he was following us. He probably feels like an outsider.

"Yeah. Have you seen him." I answered, not really know what else to say.

"I saw him get dragged by some girls before I bumped into you." I saw Itachi's face look at Naruto with a little bit of anger. Then he sighed.

"Probably his fan-girl telling him something."

"I wonder what's so important?" I asked in annoyance. Even thought I know what they wanted to say to him. Itachi knew to but he said it.

"Probably to stay away from you."

"Yeah, I saw when one of them called you a ''B'' and you lost it. Funny as hell." Sasuke chuckled. But I know he only did that so he could stay cool. But inside he was 'ROFL'.

"Well, I guess we should be going." Sasuke said suddenly, "See ya bro."

"See ya." And we went the other way of Itachi.

* * *

**Deidara P.O.V.**

They all had some part of my arm as they dragged me in the janitors closet. Once again, they didn't want me talking to nobody but them. The janitors closet was the place they talked to me. I didn't struggle at their grasp. I just got stares form other people as I was pulled through the door.

"Dei-kun we forbid you to talk to that-that thing!" I just rolled my eyes, keeping my promise to Sakura as to 'doing something about it'.

"Please Dei-kun! for us?" They all batted their eyes like little children. I just gave them a death-glare. The all gasped as I walked out of the cramped room . It's bad how they bung me to the closet that right next to my class. Very annoying.

I sighed as I was about to walk into the class but stopped at a horrible sight. Sakura, MY Sakura talking to that boy. I might not be a father but she should be around him. Why is she around him any way?

-Thinking- -Thinking-

Oh yea, The girls. FUCK! They always have to ruin everything. And the bad part is they have the sameclasses withme. Except for my last class. They probably have the last class with Sakura. SHIT!

"Bye Sasuke-kun!"

"Bye Sakura-chan."

Kun? CHAN? Where'd that come from?

_(Sakura singing softly)_

_chi o hau you ni susunde wa_

_heibon na joushou kurikaesu_

_kizamareta unmei datte tada shinkokyuu_

_tarinai no wa wakatteita_

_gouon ni tsubusaresou na hibi_

_hari no you na ame mo yande kimi ga kita_

_Sha la la I sing for you_

_Sha la la_

_iroaseta eien wa taikutsu no shouchou imi mo naku_

_umi no soko ni tsukurareta POOL mitai da_

_uzu wo egaku suimen ni takasugiru sora ga utsuru_

_joudan nara wakaru you na toki ni shite_

_Sha la la I sing for you_

_Sha la la fight for myself_

_Sha la la I sing for you_

_Sha la la_

And where is that singing coming fr- DANG IT!

_taikutsu wa mou genkai desu_

_tachitsukushita STAGE de nagurikaesu yuuki_

_I don't care, I don't care_

_sonzai sae mo kimi wa warau ka na_

_hashiridashita PACE de nagaretetta fuukei_

_I don't care, I don't care, I don't care_

_tadashii ka dou ka o tashikame ni yuku no desu ka_

_tadoritsuita GOAL de hajimete shitta shinjitsu_

_I don't care, I don't care_

_ashita ni nareba kimi mo kizuku ka na_

_hagare ochita sangatsu no hizumi kitta kuuki mo_

_I don't care, I don't care_

_Going up the 13 steps_

_They'll be waiting for your hands_

_itami o shitta kyou kara ga atarashii START nara_

_I'll be there, I'll be there, I'll be there_

_tsubuyaita koukai wa kimi no te ni kobiritsuku_

_togisumashita yaiba o ta ga tame ni furu no desu ka_

Everyne turned to Sakura AND me in silence. They were all stunned to have another Angel in the school.

* * *

**MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! CLIIIIIIIIFFFFFFFFAAAAAHHHHHH! *cough***

**Well, that's done -_-" Im not fond of this chapter. I dont like it at all and I think it didnt turn out right. Maybe its because my parents fought and my thraot hurts. Maybe... wateva**

**Sorry if Sasuke is OOC and that this chapter is shorter than the last. I'll try to do better next time. -_-"**

**R&R as i go sulk in my emo corner. I bought it just for meh -_-" *sulking* *hating life***

**_*ATTENTION ALL READERS!: My birth day is coming up in 2-in-a-half weeks. July 31 to be exact. And my dad wants to know what I want for my b-day. He's giving it to meh early because I'm going ova to Jacksonville, Florida in like a week for family. Just to hang out but he's not coming. The only problem is I dont know what I want. If you guys got something that made you guys happy and think I should get it then PLZ PLZ PLZ tell meh. If you have a problem reviewing it to meh, then you could just PM meh. Plz and thank you.*_**

**_*And if you guys have any problems with the story or have any questions about it, you can ask me. I'll try to answer them with the best of my ability.*_**

**~Annemaylover -_-"**


	4. What's your talent?

**I don't feel good at the moment. My throat hurts, I feel bloated, I got three shots 2 days ago, my eye's aren't working...THESE KEYS AREN'T WORKING (stupid computer keys -_-')**

**But the good news is...**

**This. Story. Is. Great. :D**

**I thought this was going to be a fail. But I guess not. Now all I need it those 300+ readers to comment. **

**If that would of happened, I would be the most luckiest women ALIVE right now...**

**But sad to say, it hasn't happened...**

**Oh well, enough of my ranting...**

**ON WIT THE STORYAH!**

**Oh and I dont own any of the songs that will be in this WHOLE story. Glad I got that off meh chest.**

**

* * *

**

**Nobody's P.O.V.**

When everybody went to face Sakura she had no idea why they were just staring. So, her rudeness part came out and took over.

"Why are you staring at me? Didn't your mom tell you not to stare? Or maybe you lived on the street with yall ugly self's! Keep it movin' buddy!" And she went on and on and _on. _Every single night creature within Sakura's eye range was just down right scared of her. Even the vampires. And they aren't afraid of anything.

Finally, after so much of her mouth, Deidara, Itachi, and Hidan (out of no where) came and took her into her class room.

-insert colorful words here-

"Damn, I like this chick already. The little bitch is a handful." Hidan said, chuckling. Itachi and Deidara just stood there waiting for her to close her mouth and calm down.

"And most importantly, WHY WERE THEY LOOKING AT THE BOTH OF US?" Deidara froze as forgot about her singing and they still didn't tell her from last night. Itachi on the other hand just took out his cell.

"What are you doing?" asked Hidan. Itachi just turned to Deidara, ignoring the fact that Hidan and Sakura were there.

"Should we get everyone together or leave it be until someone important finds out?" The blond thought. But before he could say anything, Sakura pulled all of their hair so their heads could be at her level. Even with tears of pain from all of them, they could still see the anger and annoyance in her eyes. That wasn't even compared her voice. The devilish side of her came out and took over.

"Lets get this all straight, RIGHT NOW. Itachi this is your first time hearing this but I'm not letting go because you were there that night." She looked them all in the eye. "My temper it at its tipy-top right now. If it goes any higher I think I'm going to explode." She said with so much ease that it wasn't even funny. The boys gulped, trying to keep the tears away from their eyes. "If. You guys. Do not tell me, do these list of things: Sleep with your eyes open, keep surveillance cameras everywhere, have a metal detector, and strap me down in my room, because I've had enough of this crap your giving me." With that she sat down in a seat next to Deidara's seat. Thanks you Kami that it was in the back.

"Look Sakura, sorry. I'll tell you when the day is over." Deidara said, trying to fix his hair like the other 2 boys. "We won't keep secrets from you any longer."

**(A/N: Take note as to how many times Deidara says things to her like they're a couple. 1 out of (I'm trying to get) 5 to 8.) **;)

She just huffed and puffed. When it was 5 minutes to class, Hidan drifted off somewhere and Itachi went out the door. Deidara was still trying to talk to Sakura but all she said was, "I won't talk to you unless it was a life of death situation." After that, nothing.

"Whatever..." And he sat down, thinking 'I didn't what to talk to you anyway'. Then the bell rang and the teacher came in.

Sakura was surprised by how she looked. Like Deidara, she looked flawless. White hair that was as bright as the moon on a dark night. Red eyes that could kill. Her face was had no blemishes whatsoever. But I knew that she wasn't what ever Deidara was because she had sharp teeth. Wait...

WHY IS A VAMPIRE IN OUR CLASS?

"Hello class. Today were going to use our magic with our special talents." Some brunette boy raised his hand.

"Doesn't that mean we work with our power talents?"

"Nope. We'll leave that alone for a good 15 minutes." Everybody broke into silent whispers. "Calm down. Now, what I'm saying is..." She went over to the board and pull on the screen a that as hiding it. When it was up books, notes, art utensils, pencils and pens, orbs, and plantswere covering the whole thing. "What are you good at?" She looked around and pointed to a girl that looked like she was going to die of embarrassment. "What are _you _good at?"

"I s-sing a-and I'm physic." The teacher nodded.

"Come up, please." She went up. "Does anyone eles sing here?" Sakura raised my hand first, then a blond that looked like Deidara but a feminine version." Alright you guys sit around that table over there and try to think up a song that all of you know how to sing." At first, they were confused think she was crazy, but they did what they were told and went to the table in the back.

What the teacher was doing was trying to get the kids power stronger by using their talents. Of course, they could of used their power talents. But she wanted today's class to be fun. And she had a new student so she wanted to impress her. Especially, when she is something that is truly rare.

"So, what is your name." The blond asked, truly ready to do whatever the teacher gave them. "Sakura. And yours?" The blond pointed to herself.

"I'm ino, and this is Hinata. Welcome." Ino smiled as Sakura gave a slight bow, she didn't have all the room in the world to do a real bow. "Great to be here. So... what are we going to sing?"

"IDK." _Wow, she actually says IDK. _" Ooo, one of my and Hinata's fav Artist are Aly & A.J. Do you know them?" She shoot her head estaiclly.

"I love their songs! They have so much meaning." Hinata got a little comfortable knowing that she had the sam intrests as them.

"O-ok what sh-should w-we sing? Th-there are s-so many o-of th-them, i-it would be h-hard to ch-choice." _Studder problem much? _Sakura thought.

"...Maybe we should do something related to Sakura...how long have you been singing?"

"Ever since I can remember."

"That's good! So you'll lead sing."

"Wha?" Sakura was confused, she wasn't following.

"You need to get used to some people here. So why not be lead singer so you could get the feeling of... being yourself." With those words, Sakura knew the song Ino was thinking about.

-15 minutes later-

"So, has everyone practiced on what you guys are going to sing?" The teacher asked, her red eyes sparkling with excitement. The whole class said 'YES' in unison.

"Ok, now one person from your group has to choice a number from the hat and that's how we're going to come up." Every group groaned and one person from every group got up. Sakura was chosen from her group because she was the lead singer. When she went up she put her hand in and saw what she thought was the last number, 10. But someone saw it too and reached for it making both of their hands touch. Sakura looked to see who it was and snatched the paper away. For Deidara had a slight blush and moved his hand. Instead he picked 9.

"Alright, if everyone can settle we can start."

Some people asked other students about their future, others told a story. Two made art but one made a sculpture in just under 2 minutes (Deidara's group), while the other scribbled to make a picture look two different things. Then it came to Sakura's group.

"Ino, Hinata, and Sakura, come up please." They all went up. and Ino asked for a guitar. Suspicious, a guitar 'poofed' into the teachers hand, and gave it to Ino who gave it to Sakura. _I guess I'm gonna haflta sing this to everybody when I get back to the dorm._

With that they all 'humed' in harmony in tune to what they were going to sing. Sakura started to play, and everything sounded so beautiful...

_**(Hinata) **__I am moving through the crowd_

_**(Ino) **__Tryin' to find myself _

_**(Sakura) **__Fell like a guitar thats never been play _

_**(All) **__Will someone strum away_

_**(A)**__And I ask myself _

_**(A) **__Who do I wanna be _

_**(A) **__Do I wanna throw away the key _

_**(I & S) **__And Do I want to invent a whole new me _

_**(H & S)**__And I tell myself_

_**(S) **__No one _

_**(S) **__No One _

_**(H &I) **__Don't want to be _

_**(S) **__No one _

_**(A) **__But me _

_**(I) **__You are movin' through the crowd _

_**(H) **__Tryin' find yourself _

_**(S) **__Feel like a doll on the shelf _

_**(A) **__Will someone take you down _

_**(A) **Y__ourself And you ask _

_**(A) **W__ho do I wanna be _

_**(H &S) **__Do I wanna throw away the key _

_**(I & S) **__And invent a whole new me _

_**(S) **__Gotta tell myself _

_**(A) **__No one _

_**(A) **__No one_

_**(H & I) **__Don't wanna be _

_**(A) **__No one _

_**(S) **__But me _

_**(A) **__Your life play out shadows on the wall _

_**(A) **__You turn the light off to erase it all _

_**(A) **You wonder whats it like not to feel worthless_

_**(A) **__So open all the blinds and tow the curtains _

_**(A) **__No one _

_**(A) **__No one _

_**(H &I) **__Don't wanna be _

_**(A)** __No one _

_**(A) **__But me _

_**(S) **__Well, your movin throw the crowd..._

Sakura had her eye's closed the whole time, so when she opened them she was happy with all the faces. Some were shocked, happy, crying, and just down right jealous. Then everyone went into full applause.

"OMG, where did you find how to sing like that?"

"Could you teach me that song?"

"Your so good!"

"You have the most beautiful voice!"

"Will you marry me?"

"Go find someone else, I saw her first!"

Even Ino and Hinata were getting some prasie.

"Hinata, you have to sing like that more often!"

"Ino, you never told me you sung!"

Surprisingly, the teacher never said a thing about it. This girl needed to be known for her talent. With her talent, she can alter peoples emotions with the meaning of the song or how sahe is felling. Sje just hopes the principle will know about it in time so they could do something about it. But she let that slide for she let the kids talk about the girls like they were celebrities. And they kept talking until the bell rang.

And Deidara didn't even say anything about it. He just let her sing til' her heart's content. But she'll have to sing the whole song when she gets to the dorm.

The rest of the day was normal, like any other school would have been. Math, reading, science was a big one (especially for witches. You know, potions and all.) Then came lunch. It turns out that everyone she met yesterday and today are all friends or know each other. So they all grabbed tables and sat together. A huge group too. Some people there were in her class like Hinata and Ino. Neji was Hinata's cousin **(A/N: We all know that.) **But Kiba's Hinata's Boyfriend. So from time to time they would fight. Ten-Ten and Temari are also Ino and Hinata's friends. Temari is the girlfriend of Shikamaru. The only way all of these people know Sakura's dorm people is through Sasuke and Itachi. And Sakura was just added to all of this chaos of friendship.

After everyone gossiping about Sakura's singing, and some fan-girl glares, it was time to get back to class. Social studies was the one class that Deidara wasn't in. But, not to Sakura's surprise, he fan-girls were in that same class. Great?

She sat down in the back, trying not to give attention to herself. Some of the people at lunch were there and gave here a wave. She waved back and just sat there, waiting for the teacher to show up. But he/she was taking to long to get there. So long that the girls got tired of talking about Deidara and went to go bother Sakura.

"Hey, bitch!"

"What do you want. I'm not in the mood for you guys right now." They were blocking Sakura only sunlight.

"Don't you go around Deidara got it. He's ours, not yours."

"Oh yeah and what are you going to do about it? Run to you 'Dei-kun' and ask for help because your little wimps and your scared to get your nails dirty?" Sakura said like she was one of the fan-girls , pretending to look at her nails like the just broke.

"Oh, trust me, we don't care about getting our hands dirty. Everytime we see you around Deidara is an extra punch you'll get when you least expect it." With that, they just walked away and sat down at their different seats. Then the teacher came in to start the lesson.

The lesson was about how the every creature in this school spread across the world. This one for some reason interested Sakura quite a bit. But she still had her mind on those dumb girls. It's not like she was try to avoid them. That would show she was scared and she wasn't. But she wasn't going to get everybody she knows into the problem. Maybe they would drop it. It is still her first day of school after all. But if they dont' well...

She was just going to face them. Nothing more or nothing less.

The bell rang signaling everyone that the day was over and that everybody could do whatever they wanted for the rest of the day. That's when Sakura noticed something.

Everybody she was around looked...Human. But after the bell rang some people went to their true form. Werewolves were running to places while bats flew. Witches fly, but not on their broom...if they had one. Everyone was being themselves. And that's how things went then next month.

Sakura went to her classes like it was nothing. She knew every turn hallway, teacher, and student. Deidara and Sakura made up but they would still fight from time to time. But it would always end with Deidara saying, "Look I'm sorry Cherry. I won't hurt you like that again." **(A/N: 2 out of 5 to 8 AW!) **And he wouldn't. He would hurt her in a new way then say sorry. As for her Witches 101 class, Sakura loved it. She found out she could do thing she thought were not possible. And on the last day of the week, she would sing for her class since they loved her so friends she would hang out with almost everyday. Her dorm friends were a trip to be around.

But the one that troubled her the most, or really the only thing that troubled her the most, were the fan-girls. Sakura could help but be near the blond. She was friends with him and was friends with here. They sat together in every class, and were even partners for class projects. The 'nicest' thing they did was only beat her up on Friday after school. And of course Sakura accepted. So right after school she would got into the janitors office and she would take any punch they gave her. She just told them, "Anywhere but the face. Unless you want both of us caught?" So they wouldn't hit her face. And she would leave without any word. Not really caring. They really didn't do much damage, because they were girls. And not just any girls, girly-girls. So those punches didn't hurt, and so she didn't care.

So Sakura's life in Kotonaru Academy was fine until the principle found out about Sakura's singing.

"Sakura," said the principle. Sakura was just about to do a potion, so it did a little explosion in from of her, "May I have a word." And then she turned to Deidara. "You too, young man. I need to have a word with you."

* * *

**You know I'm going to die one day cuz of these cliff hangers. MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**I liked this one. I think this one turned out better than the other one. YAYZ!**

**Sorry if there are some errors here and there. I dont feel like re-reading it.**

**Just answer on of these questions and you'll be done reading this crap:**

**_How is it so far?_**

**_Is Deidara and Sakua's relationship going to slow or fast?_**

**_Is there to much or too little magic stuff in here._**

**_Do you want me to add anything?_**

**PLZ R&R**

**~Annemaylover :D**


	5. Why me?

**I'M BAAAAAAAAAACK ^^**

**You know how ur really bored so you do nothing whatsoever. That's exactly what I did yesterday. Except I did more. Sleep is the most wonderful thing in the world! Though I would say men but I got none... so it's SLEEP!**

**Anyway I would like to say thank you to the following. Because without them, I wouldn't of gotten this far in the story. LOVE YALL X3**

MegassaTheBomber

TeenageCrisis

angel897

PENNNY2009

AnimanicXOX

Sam0728

DaughterOfEvilFan (by the way AWESOME username! That song song ROCKS!)

Walelu

AkatsukiTenshi7

xxsakurarokzxx

**Yall ROCK! And when I read MegassaTheBomber's comment an AWSOME thought came up into my my for the story. THANK YOU MegassaTheBomber!**

**Anyway...**

**ON WIT THE STORYAH!**

* * *

"Oh hello, Principle. Do you need something?"

"Sakura," said the principle. Sakura was just about to do a potion, so it did a little explosion in from of her, "May I have a word." And then she turned to Deidara. "You too, young man. I need to have a word with you."

People broke into whispers as Sakura started to walk to the door with Deidara right behind.

"Well they still have to finish their potion for increasing their strength." Said the teacher.

"And will you be able to sing for us when you get back?" Said a girl in the back of the room. Everyone saying 'Yeah' in unison.

"Oh don't worry about that. I with just to make sure they get back in time. It won't take long anyway." The 3 walked out of the door with 1 completely scared, 1 knowing what she was going to say, and 1 having no clue to whats really going on.

_Well, I'm going to be getting those annoying punches after school. And alot of them, dang it!_

What Sakura didn't know was that Deidara was clunching his fists.

_Why have I not done anything yet. I know whats been happening and I can't believe they would be so low that they would beat her up like that! And now I have to deal with the principle. What a waste! She probably heard!_** (A/N: POOR THING!)**

They got to the office and she told the sectary to not let anybody but teachers into the office. "Yes ma'am." And she was off.

The trio went through the door to have each and every person Sakura has made friends with in the room. But they all had a spell over their mouths so they couldn't speak. They also had a guard behind them so they couldn't get out of the room.

"Mistress Sakura," The principle started, she also did a little bow, "Your wish is our command." the guards made who they had captive bow. Some struggled while other just gave in and bowed.

"Mister Deidara, your wish is our command." Still bowing she looked at the both. They had completely shocked looks on their faces, but Sakura had the most emotion... and reaction.

"What the FREAK are you guys talking about? You have gotten the wrong person because I am no princess! Do I look like a princess to you?"

_No duh _thought Deidara. Itachi rolled his eyes.

"Well... fine if my wish is you guy's command... let go of my friends and spill it. I have no idea what your talking about!" The principle nodded at Sakura and then at the guard holding Tobi. As soon as he let him go, Tobi 'glomped' her making her scream and fall down. This made a guard sprint into action. He lunged on on Tobi while choking and covering his mouth. _This _made Itachi and Madara try to get the guard of of him but _that_only made 2 other guard get the cousins and choke and cover their mouths. While this was happening, Sakura forgot that she had the 'power'. So she sucked in some air and...

"STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" Everyone stopped in their potions. "Let go of my friends this instant! He's been doing that ever since she's met him." Deidara said. The guard let got of Tobi, who was coughing kneeled to the ground. Itachi and Madara to his side.

"Sorry mistress." Said one of the guards, bowing. the other 2 doing the same.

"Just say whats going on." Then Sakura stopped the principle and looked at her frineds. "In fact, I'll let you guys say it. I'm pissed right now that you guys didn't tell me sooner." The pinkette said with a eyebrow raised, arms crossed. "And is this the reason why you guys weren't there when me and Deidara got up. And why Ino and Hinata were gone. Kiba came and was looking for you, Hinata. But when I turned around he was gone." She turned to the principle. "After they are done you need to explain also for your reason."

"Taking advantage much?" Mumbled Deidara, but not to his liking she heard it. thudding him in the head.

"Might as well!" She went over to the principle's chair and sat on it. "Well?" Itachi started first.

"Sakura... your an Angel..."

"Yeah right. I'm a witch. Try me again." Sakura spatted, rolling her eyes.

"No really you are. And your showing it too." protested Deidara.

"Mmmhmm... it's not like I'm incredibly beautiful right?" Everyone tried to look away from Sakura's eyes scartching their heads and whistling.

"Guys?" *whistle* *rocking*

"...So...I'm and Angel..." Sakura said in realization. "...The guys...the birds...jealous girls...WHY DIDN'T YOU GUYS TELL ME!"

Deidara shrugged. "We didn't think you were ready." Sakura glared at him. "Of course I was! It's not like I sad 'EW' to you guys. Esspacially Kiba and Deidara. Kiba because you _changed_in front of me and Deidara because you never told me what you were. Speaking of that... what are you...?"

"What you are." He said plainly. Sakura 'poofed' into chibi form and in Sakura's mind, so did Deidara. She went up to him and pinched his cheeks.

"AW, YOU CUTE THING! NO WONDER WHY YOUR APPEARANCE IS SO DIFFERENT THAN THE OTHERS! CUTIE!" Deidara blushed at those words. _She thinks I'm cute._

Sakura changed back to 'Seriousness'. "But wait. That stil doesn't explain why my friends were 'kidnapped' and healed captive."

"Well," The principle started. "Your kind is so little. And we don't want to lose you so we gathered everybody that knows your secret."

"What...my kind is so little? What does that mean?''

"You and Deidara are the only ones. No one eles is like you. They maybe apart of a highly populated creature, but not an angel. Well, depends."

"What? Depends?" Questioned Deidara.

"It depends on the Keikei Geiki. Deidara, you have your mouths. And Sakura you have your singing."

"Singing? What does my singing do?" Nothing made sense to anyone at the moment. The lady sighed.

"This will be the last thing. Sakura your singing can be used for numerous of things. For example you can sing about the earth and something somewhere will start to grow at a rapid pace. Or you could just be talking about love and someone could fall in love with the first person you meet. All depends on the song. But enough of my ranting, The real reason your here is to infrom you that you have no need as to going to our classes. We only want you and Deidara to go to one class and that is the class with your instructed teacher. You be with that person for 2 hours. After that you can do whatever you want, even visit your friends. Just don't keep them away from their education. Got that?"

Both Angels nodded as to their new schedule, though Sakura wasn't sure hpow this was going to turn out. I mean, yeah she was excited about her news. She was an Angel. Who gets to here that everyday. But she had the feeling about... something.

_Don't..._

His voice... was that...his voice...

"All of you may go. Deidara and Sakura you may go as well. You will meet your teacher next week since it's Friday-"

"FRIDAY? CRAP!" And Sakura was out the door, leaving the confused faces.

_Man if I don't hurry, those girls will get on my nerves with the punches. It gets annoying when they are trying thier best._

Sakura approched the janitors office, looking on both sides to make sur no one followed her. Clear. Opening the door was peacful, but when she got inside, thats when everything got noisy.

"I over heard your thoughts say you think we're weak. Well, thanks to the teacher, I don't think that would be a problem. Drink up girls!" Every one of the (5) girls had a green glowing substance in thier mouths. It tasted horrible but to them, it was worth it.

Sakura as still trying to remember what the teacher did... _OH DANG IT!_

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

Every person except me was glowing green in the cramped room. How could I forget. She gave them a potion on strength! STRENGTH! Something they really need.

A punch was thrown in my direction. So fast! I didn't even see her move her body! The pain filled my body as I was thrown out the door.

"How was that? Too much? Oh well." They circled around me as I shuddered and cringed at the pain. "I'm not going easy on you." She said with the smirk. With that, they all stared to either punch or kick me in random places.

"You aren't so strong now, are you?"

"Deidara wont like you if you continue..." I finally spat out. It was hard to speak with all the kicks thrown at my stomache and face.

"No I think he would be the most happiest man alive once he know's that your gone."

"What do you mean?"

One started to chuckle. "Your that stupid are you. He never liked you. Al he talked about was how stupid you were." _WHAT! _"And when we're done with you he wouldn't have to suffer." AND they went to beating me up.

Now I regret it. I regret even siging up to this dumb agreement. Why would you spend your time beating up somebody in the first place? Gosh! This hurts so bad. I can't do anything. I'm to weak. I can't move. The only movement I do is clingining what ever got hit. My vision... I'm not dying...right? Someone help me...I look up and see it's night. So no one came for me. I told mom no one liked me.

_Itachi? Itachi! I know you hear me... Help me...please hurry..._

"Alright. Time to finish you."

**Itachi's P.O.V.**

_Itachi? Itachi! I know you hear me... Help me... please hurry..._

"Got her. Deidara, Konan."

"We got it too." They said in unison.

"What happened?" Asked Sasori who was now walking into the kitchen going to the closet.

"Sakura's missing."

After she left, Deidara made an attempt to follow her but I said 'no'. She coud do what ever she wanted with out him bupgging him. I no he's supossed to be with her and all but I could tell it was something to do with girls. Something Deidara doesn't understand. But after an hour he got worried. Now I regret ssaying 'no' and not letting him go. 3 hours was far enough and no one eles was paying attention. Well except for the people who can read her mind. Konan, Deidara, and I. We gather around the table , trying to get something. Anything that had to deal wioth Sakura and where she was at. But We got nothing...

Until now...

"What do you mean 'she's missing'?" Ask Sasori sternly.

"He means, we don't know where she is. We just got her saying 'help me'. Which also means she in trouble too." Said Konan.

"Do you know where she is?" He asked.

"No we don't. That's what we were trying to get but-"

"Dang it!" Whats with that phrase and people getting up and leaving? Deidara got his cell phone out and dialed a number. We all went after him.

"Dei? What is it? Do you know where she is?" Konan asked at his side. We were walking down the hallway.

"My fan-girls... they have Sakura!" **(A/N: I COULDN'T HELP BUT LAUGH WHEN I TYPED THAT! XXXXDDDD!)**

We all had on confused faces. "WHA?" we all manged to say.

"And they drunk a poition too." Sasori's eyes widened.

"Wait they drunk that? They are so stupid!" I was getting very annoyed with this. I had no idea what was going on.

"Care to explain?"

"In class today we made a potion that could increase our strength but it would only work if you really hate the person or yu using up all of your magic. Trust me, I don't know why the lady gave it to us. Only me and Sakura didn't get it."

Crap... "So what doy ou supoose we do?" I asked, not sure what else to say. I'm not a witch so I wouldn't know of this kind of stuff.

"Sasori go get the rest of the gang. Konan you get Sakura's friends. It's going to get messy so tell them come prepared." Instructed Deidara. Konan and Sasori went off to their places. "Itachi comke with me. HIDAN!" Hidan came out of the cieling.

"How may I help?" He must of heard everything.

"We'll need you to seach the place as fast as you can then come to us and tell us what you found, got it?" Hidan nodded and seeped throught the wall.

I saw a tear come into my face. I looked infront of me and Deidara as...crying?

"We're coming Sakura." he wispered. **(A/N: 3 out of (I've thoguht up one) 5)**

**Sakura's P.O.V**

I wonder what they're gonna do with me next? Since no one is here. I can't speak at all. My vision is way off. All I can do is hear clearly.

Wait...words...they're talking to fast for me... are they...multiplying? Black figures...everywhere...wow...this is someway to die, because I'm getting scared to death...trembling.

"Mei, Deidara is coming." Shame. I've been with them this whole month and I still didn't know thier names except for fan-girls. "Now he's got 9 other people with him... now... 9 more. It's a huge group. 19 to 20 total."

Wow...so Itachi got the message. They're coming... but can they come in time?

"I guess we'll have to multiply more. MULTIPLY!" That word is getting on my nevers. The aaying over and over again. what is this thier 5th time from each of them?Let me see...5x3...15 all together. I guess I should tell Itachi.

_15... They made 15 of them selfs._

I hear footsteps.

**_Sakura are you there? Can you hear me? _**...Deidara?

_Deidara? Is that you? Help me..._

_****__Don't worry were coming-... Do you know where your at? Your location?_

_I'm sorry...My vision isn't all that great, nor can I move. Wait no...I know that I'm on the 5th floor..._

**_It's all right. Were coming. Don't go out on us!_**

_Wait..._WHAT DID THEY SAY?

**_Sakura? Sakura!_**

"Throw her out the window."

"With my pleasure, Mei."

_*Crash*_

_My head! Deid-_

"SAKURA!"

* * *

**...THE CHICKEN CAME TO MEH HOUSE LAST NIGHT!... chicken is your friend... **

**Bunnies...**

**I feel random to today...unicorns...**

**Sorry if this was a little short. I've been noticing that my chapters are getting shorter and shorter. and for the mistakes**

**"PUT A BANANA IN YOUR EAR!"**

**But I'll make it up next chapter. It WILL have more of magic and romance in it. hey, they could even get together the next chapter.**

**STARFISH REALLY LOVES YOU!**

**Tell meh what you think so far**

**...you know what's better than 24...*snicker* 25!**

***I'm sorry to say that my updating is so slow that I won't be able to update for another 2 weeks. I'll try to update 1 more chapter but if I don't succed...I won't try again. XD***

**CHESS!**

**Sorry peps...but for now you can try to find out what might happen. You know...who ever guess right (which I doubt) or close will have the next chapter deticated to them. :D i'm that nice :D**

**I love PUPPIESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**KK have fun with the chapters so far. Re-read if you have to. Ask questions. Guess what might happen next. and most importantly**

_**JUMP OVER THE MOON?**_

**No...REVIEW!**

**LOVE YALL! Really, I do. Oh and if no one gets it right then it will be deticated to all who have review so far (names are at the top.) and those who review before I get the 6th chapter up.**

***For those who don't review, the least you can do is tell meh what ya think with meh poll on meh profile. Plz and ty :D***

**~Annemaylover :3**


	6. Why me? Part 2

**I somehow started this 2 weeks ago and didn't start on it again until like 2 weeks later. I was at meh grad's house. FAM ROCKS!...but they just internet :'( it was _SO_ hard! 2 WEEKS WITHOUT DOING ANYTHING! _Very_ hard**

**But I like this one. Well...because there is romance and magical stuffy-stuff happening here. And I haven't gotten the chance to really put that in there. Well...maybe the fangirls...but thats fake love. REAL LOVE IS WHERE ITS AT!**

**Anyway, hope yall enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed typing it :D And I did promise this would be longer. SO enjoy**

* * *

Recap:

**_Sakura are you there? Can you hear me? _**...Deidara?

_Deidara? Is that you? Help me..._

_****__Don't worry were coming-... Do you know where your at? Your location?_

_I'm sorry...My vision isn't all that great, nor can I move. Wait no...I know that I'm on the 5th floor..._

**_It's all right. Were coming. Don't go out on us!_**

_Wait..._WHAT DID THEY SAY?

**_Sakura? Sakura!_**

"Throw her out the window."

"With my pleasure, Mei."

_*Crash*_

_My head! Deid-_

"SAKURA!"

* * *

**No body's P.O.V.**

Everyone watched in horror as the angel went crashing through the window, head first. Blood everywhere as she silently went downward, barely conscious.

_Is this it? Am I going to die today?_

At first everything went slow for Deidara. His partner (yes, _his counter part_) just went crashing thought the window, just to meet her fate down below. What did he do you ask? He did what was only possible.

Go after her.

How was he going to to do it, did not know yet, for all of what he was about to do was just going swiftly in his head. Thinking up any possible solutions.

"GAH! Deidara! What are you doing?" Sasori asked. He was going to save his girl, that was what he was doing.

As soon as he called out her name to see the girls frighten at what might happen next, he ran toward the window, only to jump out and hold her close to him. Tears escaped from his eyes as he thought over and over again _'Iv'e let you down. I can't protect anyone.'_

Sakura blood was seeping through his cloths as the wind hit his face. If she was going, than he was too. For he had let down another one. Why couldn't he protect anybody. First his parents and now her? If that wasn't bad enough than what was? Tell him because he would like to know. Tell and teach him how to love, how to be with somebody, be around normal people without getting that person hurt. Tell him.

_'Because I would love to know...I guess there won't be any angels for this world. I've let everybody do- wait!'_

Deidara thought about the day he found out about him being an Angel. He was taking classes just like Sakura was about to. Except they stopped. The teacher said, "I can only show you so much. They rest is for you and someone else." Now he knows why. **(A/N: It will come later. But think, its his counter part, peps. Think about all of he other 'counter part' stories.) **But when he was in his studies, he came across a spell. He didn't know why his teacher didn't teach him. But it doesn't matter, it will have to do. It _has _to work. Deidara opened his mouth taking in a deal of air, for in the book it says the words to the spell have to be yelled. He still doesn't know why. And...

"Let support from the heavens dangle onto me!"

At that very moment, wings as bright as the sun (like his hair) started to appear on his back. Feathers started to come off because he hasn't used it in awhile.

4th floor

Deidara spread them out. They were as long as half a football field. Still shining coming from their appearance.

3rd floor

He's going straight down. It getting hard for him to take flight.

2nd floor

Then a shield with a light blue color went in front of the angels.

1st floor

Another tear escaped from Deidara's right eye. But deidara could of sworn he saw a tiny tear come from Sakura's eye. Then he heard the words _'thank you' _in his head.

Ground

Deidara was so close to ground, making the shield scrape up against the blacktop. But he made it. Going back up and remembering all he did when he found out how to fly, he did some twist going back up in the air. He also, heard applause and clapping. Looking over to the school, he saw his friends, Sakura's friends, and almost the whole school either outside, or on the fifth floor. He did a flip and started flying to the fifth floor. But the closer he got, the more distubing the other half of the school got. Yeah, his friends were there, but so were the fan-girls. They look furious. And on top of that, there were about 25 of them. Also, the closer he got, the more they multiplied. Great. So 2 meters away from the window Sakura crashed through, Deidara stopped, having only the sound of his flapping wings.

_Nice, what do I do now?_

He thought since he can't go to his friends for help, would go to the teachers. So Deidara directed his attention towards the teachers and started flyng.

"The more you move with her, the more we multiply." Said Mei. She was the so called 'leader' of the 5. It's Mei, Saki, Lei, Sasumi, and Kagome. An annoying bunch. And its even more annoying when they're all saying things at the same time. It's bad enough they greet him all at once.

He stopped in his place, wings still flapping, at the 3rd floor. How was he going to do this?

_'You can command things to your will. Just don't use it for more than an hour.' _The words of his teacher echoed in his head. But what word was he looking for and what was he gonna control.

Everyone stood in silence as Deidara thought, holding Sakura in his arms. Everyone wanted to do something, but, even the teachers, wanted to wait until the most important creature in the whole world did something. They didn't want to mess up or even get themselves killed.

...Man this was harder than he thought...

I mean if he used the earth **(A/N: that what he's SUPPOSED to use. Though, just not this time) **than he would kill most of the people on the ground. He couldn't use water because there was none in sight. The animals don't particuatly like to live in a place where most of there babies die because of blood sucking vampires. Fire would burn the whole school down. Metal would destroy the school in a matter of seconds and he didn't know how he could use air.

"Tell the air to come out of that person." Said Sakura faintly. But it was loud enough so that everyone on the fifth floor could hear, even though they were near the third floor. All the girls started to cry with tears of joy while some boys (not cool) jumped up and down with glee. [The cool boys] smirked in relief. The people on the bottom cheered as well as soon as they saw the fifth floor people cheering. She wasn't dead, and most started to think she would never be after what had just happened. Sakura AND Deidara would need some serious attention. But not wasn't important now. What was however was the fact that Sakura was sitting up in Deidara's hands, with wings by the way.

"And...thank you Dei. For coming, I thought no one cared." she said, looking down at the people below.

"What are you talking about? We were all worried about you. It just so happens that Itachi, Konan, me were first to noticed." He said with his toothy grin.

"Well, after all of this is all over, be sure to find a nice dinner AND breakfast." She was about to nuzzle in Deidara's neck when the group of fan-girls interrupted.

"Sorry, but thats our man, sweetie. Get someone else." Sakura couldn't answer, for all the girls, even the clones, went to Sakura. At first, Deidara was gonna do something but she didn't let him. Instead, she commanded the girls to stop and they did. with just blank looks on their faces.

''How'd you do that?" Deidara asked.

"It's...hard but... i managed...to understand what...you were...talking...about with...your thoughts..." She said, obviously straining. "Now...hurry up...this is harder than it looks..."

"Hehe...yeah...about that...how do you do it again?" He asked, embarrassed and scratching his head.

"Just think...about...doing...it. HURRY!"

"Alright, alright." Deidara told them to stop mutiplying and go down in numbers. Then go down to the ground.

"Aah, thank you Deidara. Saku-" The principle started, going over to the 5 demonic girls.

"We are holding their powers in right now! Do you know how hard it is doing so? If you don't do something right now, we'll have a very serious matter on our hands!" Sakura yelled.

"I don't know how your holding up Sakura!" Deidara commented. At first everyone was very confused on what they were talking about, but when they saw the 5 girls they understood. They still had the blank looks on thier faces.

"Right!" The principle did some spells and was alomst done until...

"I...can't...do...it...anymore..."

"Neither...can...I..." Both looked like they were on the verge of passing out. The Deidara remembered the words of his teacher.

"How...long...?"

"An hour and 5 minutes." The principle said, not looking away from her work.

"WHAT!" He almost let go of the powerful power, but he held it in. "We can't...hold the...power...in...any...longer..."

"No please! Just hold on." Sakura shook her head. "S-S-Sor-r-r-ry-y..." Both Angels passed out and the battle with the 5 girls, and the whole school started charged.

* * *

**~*~*~*~Sakura's Dream~*~*~*~**

**"Sakura..."**

**"What? Who's there?"**

**"Sakura..."**

**"Wait...aren't you dead?"**

**"Don't Sakura..."**

**"Don't what? Please...don't leave me! Seimei!"**

**At this time, Sakura was just standing in the middle of no where in the dark. She couldn't see an thing for miles. But she heard someone. Someone...she's met. Someone she still cherishes till this day. All of a sudden, a flash came in front of her, blinding her, but the laughter of familiar children stopped her from trying to see. So she just listented.**

**_"Hey Seimei!"_**

**_"Hey Sakura!" Both the kids were in the middle of the forest, playing. But Sakura really wanted to sing. But she just couldn't. To think her best friend would turn into a fan-boy if she wasn't careful. But she just needed to. Like if she didn't, she was going to explode._**

**_"...Hey Seimei..."_**

**_"Yeah, Sakura, what is it?" He faced her and smiled._**

**_"Well...um..."_**

**_"It's okay. You can tell me."_**

**_"Ok..." She took a deep breath. "I can sing."_**

**_"Oh, really? Why haven't you told me before?"_**

**_"Well... if I sing...something bad and annoying might happen to you...and I don't want that to happen." She said sheeply. This was her best friend she was about to sing to. She didn't want their friendship to end. This was her first friend in awhile. She didn't want to lose him._**

**_"Sakura, we've been friends for over a year now! I think I can handle some singing."_**

**_"Alright. So...I can sing in front of you?"_**

**_"Yep, sing away!"_**

**_She opened her mouth and sung her lullaby her mom would sing every night. After she was done she was getting up to walk away, think it was a huge mistake to do so. But a hand reached out to Sakura's wrist. She turned around with tears on her face._**

**_"Why do you cry, Angel? That was beautiful!"_**

**_"You thought so?" She asked, rubbing the tears away from her face. Seimei brush some off himself, making her blush a little from his warmth._**

**_"Definatly!" With that they both hugged._**

**"Don't keep going Sakura..." The voice said, sounding like Seimei. "Don't keep going. Just wake up Sakura..."**

**"Seimei?... Seimei!"**

**"Sakura... Sakura..."**

**~*~*~*~ End of Sakura's Dream~*~*~*~**

* * *

"SAKURA!" Sakura's eye flashed open to Deidara and Sasori looking at her with concern. "Sakura? Are you ok?" Sasori asked her.

"What happened?"

"You were having a nightmare. Talking about some person named...Seimei? Then you started crying and saying 'don't go'. You were also tossing and turning." Deidara explained holding Sakura's hand tightly. An unexpected tear came from her eyes as Sakura had a shocked look on her face. Did she really say that out loud, in her sleep? Big mistake!

'Now they'll never leave me alone. EVER!" She mentally slapped herself multiple times just for...wait...did that really happen?

"Yes it did." Deidara answered. Yep it did. Deidara thoughts being read. The holding the powers from the rabid fan-girls. The wings. The flying. The...saving...

"Well... what happened with the girls?" Sakura asked, a little shy at the moment for some reason.

"Oh them?" Deidara said, not just sitting on her bed. "We took care of them. Piece of cake!" Deidara grinned. But Sasori frowned.

"For _you _it was easy. Not everyone else." Sasori explained crossing his arms.

"What do you mean, Sasori no Danna? I didnt see you having any problems-"

"That's the problem, brat! Since you were having a fun destroying them all," Sasori made a pouting face,"I barley hit anything." Then he sniffled, pretending to cry so he would get Deidara's attention (for some unknown reason...) Then the blond hit the redhead.

"Baka! Dont do that! You had me worried!" Sasori just laughed. But a voice stoped them.

"Oh so you were worried? That's _so _cute!" Ino teased, walking in to hug me.

"Hey, forehead! How you feeling?" She asked stil hugging me. I hugged back.

"Just fine-"

"GOSH YOU HAD US ALL WORRIED. DON'T YOU EVER, EVER, _EVER, _DO THAT AGAIN YOU HERE ME?" She squeezed me tighter and tighter with ever single word.

"Ino...can't...breath..." I was grasping her arms, mentally telling her to let go.

"Oh, sorry!" she let go while I fell on my pillow, a little dizzy from the lose of blood not going to my head. After Ino very sincere apologies, almost all of my friends came in. some holding hands and some laughing at the blond fanning me. After about 5 minutes of people coming into my room, i thanked what ever god I had about my room. Because it could hold 20+ people.

"Wow..." I muttered to myself.

"Say something, cherry?" Deidara asked, leaning in a little next to me. **(A/N: 4 out of 8! peps. yes, I have thoguht up other cute little ways for them to tell each other they love each other. Or at least Deidara) **I caught what what he said to me, his little nickname he gave me.

"Oh...nothing!" I said giving him his signature smile. After that, we all talked. Nothing really important thought. Just things about school and all. I was all comfortable until we got to 'the fight' subject again. I was also making sure that I didnt speak in my mind, not letting any information going form my head to his.

"But most importantly," Itachi started," why were they attacking Sakura in the first place." I tensed up. Thankfully nobody saw me...well not everybody...

_'Sakura?' _Deidara started. _'Is something wrong? Are you hurting?'_

_Nope I'm perfectly fine. _Deidara turned to me while everyone was still talking. He had a stern face on.

_'Sakura.' _Deidara warned.

_What?_

_'You know what.'_

_I have no idea what your talking about. _I tried not to make eye contact. He still stared at me. Finally Sasori noticed.

"Guys something wrong?" Everyone turned thier attention to us Angels, talking in our minds.

"Hello?"

"People!"

"Whats going on?"

"You know we can't here bull, right?"

"Why are they ignoring us?"

"I don't know. I don't 'speak Angel'!"

"Well _someone_ do _something_!"

"I don't want to! I don't think you should either. You might break their concentration."

"Maybe it has to do with Sakura..."

I so wanted to answer all of their questions and correct their statements they were making, but Deidara was making this weird eye contact with me and I hated it. He wouldn't get out of my mind.

_'If you dont tell me, I'll blow you up-'_

_I agreed to it-_

"WHAT!" Everyone jumped at the sudden loudness in the room.

"Deidara? Sakura?...what just happened?" Asked 'shark man'

"Yeah, what happened? I dont' get anything at the moment-" Naruto started. But Sasuke hit him in the head making the werewolf wince and whine in pain. (in werewolf ;))

"Baka, you never know anything at anything moment!" Hinata giggled.

"Why would you agree to that!" He was probably getting madder and everytime he went over the words that were given to him. I said nothing but looked to the ground.

"Sakura!" I sat there, silent.

_'At least you can talk to me without anybody know...' _Crickets

_'Sakura Haruno! So help me!'_

_I did it so they would leave you alone! ok? _Deidara looked at me funny. At that point, I was expecting something along the lines of , "You stupid, _stupid _girl!" But instead I got...

Laughing?

He rolled on the floor while everyone was looking at him with confused faces. Even I had on the face. I had no idea why he was laughing.

"Why is he laughing?" Itachi thought out loud. Sasuke, Madara, and probably Tobi had irritated looks on. Even thought no one except Madara knows what he looks like under that mask.

"Y-You really-ly didn't h-have to-o d-d-do that-t!" He said, trying to talk while laughing, which I know is impossible to do. Finally, what felt like an eternity, Deidara calmed down.

"You really did all of that? For me?"

_Yep. I didn't want you to have any problems because I was new to the school. So I agreed to their offer. Remember they came up with it. Not me._

He was processing it all in for like a minute. Then he clapped his hands together.

"Well, now that I know about it, we all don't have to worry about it!" The blond Angle just started walking to the door.

"Yeah except there's on _teeny, tiny problem,_"Stated Sasori, "WE HAVE NO IDEA WHAT JUST HAPPENED-"

"A big dinner should be held! Sakura you said you were going to do that, right?" I just sighed and said,

"Yeah." I pulled the covers off of me and started walking out the door. _You are the weirdest person you now that?_

"Yeah, yeah!" He called from my bedroom. Soon enough e motivated everyone about the subject of 'food' and everyone came to watch. You know hard it is to have 20+ children in your kitchen asking you questions like,

"Can I taste this?"

"Can I taste that?"

"What are you making?"

"Can I help?"

"Why does it look like that?"

"Aren't you supposed to add this other...stuff in here?"

"Ooops! I knocked over something!"

"Sakura?"

"Sakura!"

"SAKURA!" That where I drew the line.

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE OUT OF THE KITCHEN_ NOW_! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE. YOU GUYS ARE LIKE A BUNCH OF KIDS PACKED TO TOGETHER. DON'T YOU EVER SHUT UP?" Sasori just snickered.

"You could of just asked us to leave." with that, he left with everyone following. Some looked so sad about my outburts. So I couldn't help but say,

"Wait!" They all turned to my direction. "You guys can only stay here IF you stay quiet AND you have to help." I looked at them all in the eye. "So? Who wants to help." Everyone put thier hand up in the air they were in kindergarten again. I sighed in annoyance.

"This is going to be a _VERY_ long night."

* * *

**This one turned out AWESOME! My fav part was the ending. I'm so glad it turned out right. This took around a good 3 hours to make. Im not a fast typer but I'm not slow. So im not surprised with the timing. But what I am surprised about is the way it turned out in the end. I didn't know I even had that thought in my mind. It just *spit sound* came out *snap* just like that.**

**And I thought this chapter was funny...well not the beginning..the middle and the end...you know. I hope you guys like as much as I did. Now REVIEW!**

**Now I don't want you guys saying something about this stroy and saying that THAT was a refiew...haha...NO! Actually type the words out about it. And to the people you do review, I WOULDN'T OF MADE IT THIS FAR WITHOUT YOU GYS. It motivates me to get the chapter done faster. So you guys get the chapters done faster and I get them typer faster. Now were all happy :)**

**~Annemaylover ;)**


End file.
